Old Connections
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When a friend of theirs goes missing, can they reach out to someone who'll help? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, set in late 2015)


"I'm alright, guys, there's no need to get off the tour." Amanda replied while on a video call with Dean and Roman… she didn't like being off the road but the recent stress had caused medical trouble in the form of a ruptured cyst and she was told to go home and recover.

She had also had trouble getting in touch with Immy but chalked it up to Immy having thrown herself into a project like she normally did and that Immy would return in a day or two.

"You know, you could've told us what was going on with you, Mandy." Dean responded.

"Let me guess, Seth's gone off his fucking rocker and is driving you and the others crazy?" Amanda asked.

"Indie's trying to keep him in line." Dean replied.

"It's not her job to do that, she's a kid… what did he do now? Don't tell me he pissed Sandy off." Amanda responded.

"Well she's not exactly thrilled that he found out where she actually lives, that's for sure. No one was meant to know that but he went and found her." Dean answered.

"Please strangle him for me when you see him next time?" Amanda responded.

"You got it… hey, how much time did they say you should take off?" Dean replied.

"About three weeks." Amanda answered before Dean turned around and saw Seth, who walked over. "Hey, Rollins! Could you take a hint next time and wait for answers?" She responded.

"Or better yet, not stress her out in the first place. The human body can only take so much." Dean replied.

"Hey, I didn't even go looking! I just ran into Sandy about a block from where she turned out to live at." Seth responded.

"Still gives her every right to be pissed." Amanda replied as Finn walked in and sat down next to her.

"What boneheaded stunt did you pull now?" Finn asked after looking at Seth.

"I followed Sandy to the house, asking if she knew where you two took off to… in which Sandy responded with _"I don't have to tell you anything, give them a break and get out of my fucking home!"_." Seth answered.

"It's defined as trespassing and she could've had you arrested and hauled off by the boys in blue." Finn responded, Amanda nodding in agreement.

"She could've but somehow I doubt she would if she's so concerned with staying hidden. They'd probably ID her or something." Seth said in response.

"We all have our reasons for wanting to stay hidden for however long we choose." Amanda replied.

"That's true. Remember when those two ran off to Tokyo for three days?" Dean responded.

"Yeah, for reasons which they at least told people. We knew why they'd gone, don't you think someone out there is wondering where Sandy's gone?" Seth replied.

' _Nope, not telling him.'_ Amanda thought. "If that's true, they'll find her and explain why they're so worried. And for once, will you behave like a calm human being?! That's not asking that much!" She replied before she ended the video call, set the tablet aside and stretching out on the bed… and Finn seeing the frustration in her eyes.

"Nothing from Immy?" Finn questioned after lying down next to Amanda.

"I know she gets caught up in projects but… I just worry that one day, I might not ever hear back from her. After losing so many people… that worry never goes away." Amanda answered, absentmindedly glancing at a picture of herself, Sachael and Immy as toddlers.

"You three basically adopted each other as sisters. A loss like that never will go away." Finn replied, his right arm wiggling its way underneath Amanda to go around the top of her shoulders.

"I sometimes wonder if she'd be pissed at me for leaving home at 15 to go into the industry… I learned how to wrestle before I learned how to drive, did a lot of things backwards." Amanda responded, turning to Finn to get comfortable and resting her head on his right shoulder.

"Any good friend would support what you wanted to do. From what you've told me about her, I think the only thing she'd be pissed at is that you didn't take her with you." Finn replied with a joke to the end.

"True… she jumped on Immy and put her in a headlock just after my 5th birthday." Amanda responded, stretching carefully and Finn lightly stroking Amanda's shoulder length hair.

At the same time, Seth was taping his wrists up and looked up… and saw Aestrid.

"Finally get your answers?" Aestrid questioned.

"Only to where she lives. Still no idea about her past." Seth responded, standing up once he'd finished with his hands.

"That could take time and will take a lot of trust. Anything else?" Aestrid replied.

"Yeah, why did Mandy never tell me that she has Endometriosis and is prone to cysts?" Seth responded.

"That's an easy answer, you use her secrets against her when you're drunk or pissed!" Aestrid replied. "And when it's something that heartbreaking, whatever the secret is… it brings up all that pain again. But you're scared because you saw the room sealed off that night and thought someone had hurt her. You just won't admit it." She said.

"It terrified me… and when I went to see Mandy in the hospital…" Seth replied.

"You didn't get the chance to?" Aestrid questioned.

"He and she shut me out… I get that I ruined things but it would be nice if I'd even get a _chance_ to mend them." Seth answered.

"Broken friendships aren't easy to mend. Once you lose that trust, it's hard to get back." Aestrid replied before she left… and saw Dianne moving the last of the crates.

"Has he calmed down?" Dianne asked.

"Somewhat… if it were you who nearly bled out and Enzo completely fucked things up, would you shut him out if he showed up?" Aestrid questioned.

"I couldn't tell you because I could never see or imagine him doing that." Dianne answered, pausing for a moment as she put one of the crates down. "But saying that, that's the kind of trust that Seth broke with her, and that's a pretty thick wall to bulldoze apart. Takes a very long time to rebuild."

"It does." Aestrid replied as Dianne thought back.


End file.
